


There's blood everywhere

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, Halloween, Serial Killers, idk might write an ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Remus and Janus weren't expecting Halloween to go this way...
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	There's blood everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for my 200 followers special on my sanders sides sideblog

“There’s blood _everywhere.”_ Janus hisses as Remus frantically pulls off his cape and presses it to the gaping hole in his friend’s torso.

“Well at least this proves that you can fucking bleed!” Remus pants as he starts to spiral. It’s Halloween and like the dumb-asses they are, they decided to go to a haunted maze in costume, just to celebrate the last year of being teenagers. Unfortunately for them, someone in the maze was an actual serial killer.

Remus presses harder on the wound and Janus hisses another pained cry out around clenched teeth as he pulls out a phone and dials 911.

“Hello? Yeah, address is right out by that stupid corn maze, you’ll see me, I’m bleeding out real quick.” Janus yelps when Remus presses yet again, undoubtedly startling the operator on the other end of the call.

“Why am I so calm? Idk, I guess that’s the blood loss. Cool. Five minutes? Yeah I can probably last that long.” Janus hangs up and flops his head back, eyes lidded as Remus continues to apply pressure.

“You know if we were switched situations, I’d totally make this kinky.” Remus tries for bravo and Janus sputters out a half laugh/half wheeze.

“You couldn’t make this kinky.”

“Bet.”

“Okay, I bet my life.”

The mood dies as Janus realizes what he said. “Oh shit, I won’t die on you Re.”

Remus swallows a sob and he doesn’t respond, knowing that his voice is too mangled to hide that he’s almost crying.

Janus closes his eyes but he keeps talking, trying to stay awake as the sound of sirens slowly grows louder.

“Re?”

“Yeah JJ?”

“No matter what happens, you’re still my best friend okay? Love you bro.”

Remus nods. “Okay. I love you to bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you want a sequel  
> kudos?


End file.
